The present disclosure generally relates to rock crushing equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a cone crusher including a multi-section bowl liner that is split along at least two vertical joints.
Rock crushing systems, such as those referred to as cone crushers, generally break apart rock, stone or other material in a crushing gap between a stationary element and a moving element. For example, a conical rock crusher is comprised of a head assembly including a crushing head that gyrates about a vertical axis within a stationary bowl indirectly attached to a main frame of the rock crusher. The crushing head is assembled surrounding an eccentric that rotates about a fixed shaft to impart the gyrational motion of the crushing head which crushes rock, stone or other material in a crushing gap between the crushing head and the bowl. The eccentric can be driven by a variety of power drives, such as an attached gear, driven by a pinion and countershaft assembly, and a number of mechanical power sources, such as electrical motors or combustion engines.
The exterior of the conical crushing head is covered with a protective or wear-resistant mantle that engages the material that is being crushed, such as rock, stone, ore, minerals or other substances. The bowl, which is indirectly mechanically fixed to the mainframe, is fitted with a bowl liner. The bowl liner and bowl are stationary and spaced from the crushing head. The bowl liner provides an opposing surface from the mantle for crushing the material. The material is crushed in the crushing gap between the mantle and the bowl liner.
The gyrational motion of the crushing head with respect to the stationary bowl crushes, rock, stone or other material within the crushing gap. Generally, the rock, stone or other material is fed onto a feed plate that directs the material toward the crushing gap where the material is crushed as it travels through the crushing gap. The crushed material exits the crushing chamber through the bottom of the crushing gap. The size of the crushing gap determines the maximum size of the crushed material that exits the crushing gap.
As cone crushers increase in size, shipping costs become an issue in transporting both the cone crusher and replacement parts from a manufacturing facility to a mine site. Specifically, the shipping cost dramatically increases due to the extra cost for break bulk shipping when parts do not fit into standard size vessel containers. Additionally, road transportation costs increase to obtain the required permits needed to transport oversized loads. Shipping costs are especially critical for crushing chamber wear components that are consumable items and are replaced once a maximum wear is achieved. Shipping costs may make large cone crushers cost prohibitive due to the ongoing operating costs.